In Love With My Brother's Best Friend
by BajanCandian-Bae
Summary: Everyday has been torcher for me at my hell or my home. I've been living at an orphanage my hole life. Everything turned around for me because of him. He picked me instead of all the other snobs. He picked me to be his brother. I thank him everyday for saving me from that living hell. Then I met his best friend and fell in love. BajanCanadian 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, What's going doods it's Bajancanadian_bae here with a new story. I just stole Mitch's intro lol. Anyway this is my first story on this account but I've made other fanfictions about Mitch before so I'll see you doods later- in the next chapter. Bai! **

_**Chapter 1- A Little Intro**_

I'm August Laurasin and I'm 17. I'm very different from the normal species called girls. I am like one of the guys. I love video games and food, my two favorite things. I HATE shopping and being girly. Since I was born I got put into an orphanage because my birth mother hated me. I grew up there and watched girls come and girls leave, but I'm still stuck there because no one wants to adopt me, I'm _different._ I've always been a lazy dresser so everyday I would wear either leggings, jeans or sweat pants with a gaming or music t-shirt. As I said before I'm NOT a girly girl so I hate dresses, makeup and fashion. Every Time a person comes to adopt a girl the headmaster, Jennifer, would tell us to look our best. I didn't give a crap and wore what I want, I'm all about being comfy not being pretty.  
>Everyday I would spend every moment in my room away from everyone. At the orphanage everyone hated me except my best friend, Jackie. She like me for me because everyone else was a jerk. The other girls hated her too because she would spend time with me. Jackie was an amazing best friend she would fight back against the other girls that bullied me. We would watch YouTube together and play minecraft too. She got my back and I got hers. We are going to be best friends forever, in and out of the orphanage.<p>

· · · ·

It was just a normal Tuesday morning, Jennifer called everyone down for breakfast and everyone glared at me. I get that everyday so I'm used to it. I sat down in my seat next at the very end next to Jackie. We got plates set in front of us filled with bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. Gosh I just love food. I eat all of it under a minute and so did Jackie. We are like sisters because we like the same thing and mostly act the same. I sit there for a few minutes then get up and go back to my room. We don't have to clean anything. We just get to do mostly whatever we want. I head into my room, well it's not my room, I share it with Jackie.  
>I head over to the desk that held our computer that we watched YouTube on. I power up the computer and I hear Jackie come up to our room. I turn around and find her just closing the door.<br>"You ready for some videos? It's that time." I tell her. She smiles at me and runs over and sits in the open chair next to me. I start by opening up YouTube to seeing a few new videos by BajanCanadian and ASFJerome. Those where our overall favorite YouTubers. I like BajanCanadian and Jackie likes ASFJerome. I saw a video titled, "_Adopting a sister_" on Jerome's channel and clicked it. I wonder what that was about.  
>So Jackie and I found out that he's adopting a sister and totally blew of that we lived in the same state as him. Also he's coming here to adopt a sister! This could be my chance to escape this place!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's going on doods it's Bajancanadian_bae here! Wow I keep steeling his intro.. Anyway, I really hope you injoy chapter 1. I hope to get a chapter out atleast every weekend, it depends if I can get threw my writers block. I might work on it during the week if I have no homework so don't get your hopes up. I'll see you doods later- in the next chapter. Bai!**

_**Chapter 2- Preperations **_

__As soon as the video ended the intercom came on. Whenever the intercom comes on that means that someone is coming soon to adopt someone. The headmaster, Jennifer was talking but I knew exactly what it was for. Jerome Aceti, one of my favorite YouTubers coming to adopt one of us at 3pm, today.  
>I look at Jackie and smile. She knew exactly what I was thinking, <em>it's time. <em>We both jolt up and start getting ready for Jerome. I knew Jackie liked Jerome but she can't date him if she's his sister. I think she's giving me the opportunity to leave this place for good. I could also meet Mitch and the others. When Jackie leaves that place on her 18th birthday, which is in a few weeks, I could ask her to live with me and Jerome, or she could get an apartment close by.  
>The first thing I grab out of my drawer is my PMO(Power Moves Only) t-shirt. I had bought it and shipped here with all three of their signatures, Jerome, Mitch and Ryan. I loved this shirt. I would wear it everywhere. I wear that along with a pair of blue skinny jeans and my black high top converse. I just love converse. They are the comfiest shoes on the planet. As soon as I was done tieing my converse I turn around and find Jackie done dressing. I looked at her outfit and smiled. She wore a Sweetheart Peplum Tube Top and over the top was a Pale Blue Long Sleeve Cropped Blazer, black leggings as her choice of pants, aqua high top converse and to top it all off with Pale Blue Feather Drop Earrings.<br>"Nice outfit Jackie. Love the shoes." I love Jackie. She is great with fashion while I didn't care about fashion. I go for a comfy look. I am kind of jealous of Jackie because of her straight blonde hair. I loved everything about her but I wouldn't trade a thing about myself.  
>"You look nice too. I think Jerome would want you as a sister." I smiled at her.<br>"You really think so?"  
>"Yeah. You're the only one with that shirt and that likes minecraft besides me but I want you to have your chance on leaving. You've been here for almost 18 years." She smiled at me and I hugged her. I really love her. I couldn't wish for a better best friend.<br>"When I leave, I'm going to skype you, so you get to keep the computer."  
>"Thanks August. That means a lot. Now lets fix that hair of yours." I look up at my hair. Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. All I really wanted in my hair was my black beanie. But Jackie insisted that she would fix my hair. So she did a katniss braid in my hair. I say I didn't look half bad.<br>"Jackie it looks amazing. Thanks. Now I get to do your hair." I decided to put her hair in a Upside Down French Braid Bun. It looked very cute on her. I looked at the time on our clock and it said 2:56 pm. We used up all that time just to get ready wow.  
>"Jackie come on downstairs it's time." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with me down the staircase to the main floor. As soon as we got to the main floor we heard the clock ding. That meant it was 3 o'clock. Time to meet Jerome.<p>

· · ·

We are all lined up to go into an office with Jerome and Jennifer. I was last in line of course because all the other girls wanted to go first and they hated me too. As I would wait and wait it was almost my turn to finally introduce myself. It was Jackie's turn to go in then it would be mine. I hope she does good. I smile as soon as she enter and a door closes behind her. I wait a few more minutes and she comes out. She gives me a thumbs up and goes off to the side. I walk towards the door, shaky. I breath and put a smile on my face. My hands become clammy and I enter the door and see Jerome's smiling face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey whats going on doods! I think I'm just gonna take his intro. Hope he won't mind. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I've been lazy and kinda forgot too. Plus I've been getting alot or stuff to do anyway. I hope to catch the live stream on Friday, of the Nexus V2 launch fromm 7pm to 12am. I really want to watch it. So I hope you doods enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon, hopefully. I'll see you doods later- in the next chapter. Bai!**

_**Chapter 3- Adoption Choice Has Been Made**_

Jerome's POV

I've been through multiple girls today and I haven't found the one I want. All the girls talk about makeup, shopping and fashion. Ugg, I just wanted was a girl who I could hang out with and play games with. One of the girls, Jackie, she was a girl who I was looking for but she's too girly. She would be my first choice if there was no other girls like her.

The next girl walked in with a smile on her face, and a PMO(Power Moves Only) t-shirt signed by us. I liked this girl.

"Hi, Jerome. I'm Laurasin, August Laurasin. And you can tell that I'm a fan.." She looked down. I smiled at her. I liked her, she's going to be my new sister.

"August. Look at me please." She looked up and I smiled then she smiled back at me. "Is there anything you would like to share with your favorite Youtuber?"

"Um..I've been here since I was born," she tells me. I was shocked to hear that she has been here for 17 almost 18 years. I'm gonna make her life even more amazing.

"Okay that's enough for today August. Why don't you go up to your room." August left and Jennifer turned to me. "So, which girl would you like to take as a sister?"

"I would like.."

August's POV(Really think I'm gonna tell you yet? But you probally know who it is anyway)

I go out of the room and close the door behind me. I go up to my room and see Jackie sitting on her bed. I go over and sit next to her.

"So how'd it go?"

"Not bad. I think he likes me," I reply. I look down at the floor. I really wanted to be Jerome's sister but I didn't want to leave Jackie either. I also wanted Jackie to be his sister too. But I knew she liked him and wanted to date him.

"Do you think you're going to be adopted?"

"Not sure. I'm a possibility." After, there was a knock at the door. Jackie and I got up and want to the door and it was Jennifer.

"August, you are needed downstairs for a minute." She walked away. Jackie and I looked at eachother and I shrugged my shoulders. I walked out the door and downstairs. Jerome was standing there waiting for me.

"Hello August Aceti." That made me want to fangirl so hard right then and there. But I just smiled.

"Hello brother." Those words rolled right off my tongue. It was perfect. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for picking me to be your sister. This is the best day of my life." I felt him smile while we were in the hug.

"Go pack your things and we will leave and go see Mitch." Hold, one second. I get to see Mitch in person. I let out a little squeal. I was so excited. Could this day could get any more perfect? I ran upstairs and into my room and rushing to grab my stuff.

I took a quick glance up and saw Jackie there. "Hi. Guess what?!" I said still packing my things.

"Um.. you're now August Aceti?"

"Dood this is the best day of my life!"

"I get it. I'm happy for you August. Just don't forget about me."

"How could I? You're my only real friend." I stood up with my suitcase in one hand. I walked over to Jackie and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you. But I'm going to skype you when I get home. Okay?"

"Yeah. Totally. I'll see you."

"Bai."

I walked out of my old room and down the stairs. I have many memories here, bad and good. Lots. I see Jerome standing there and I rush over.

"Ready?"

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey What's going on doods it's BajanCanadian_Bae here, back with another chapter for you doods. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. I got sick for a day of two and then I came back so here I am. I put a song in this as you see so I'll tell you to play it. I have nothing else to say so, I'll see you doods later- in the next chapter. Bai!**

_**Chapter 4; Home**_  
><em>August POV Still<em>

We left the orphanage and jumped into his car. The ride there was silent except for the music playing from the radio. When one of my favorite songs came on I tried my best not to start singing. I hate singing in front of people, so I just tap my foot to the beat.

A little later we pulled up into a driveway. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase from the back of the car and raced up to the front door. I waited for Jerome to get to the door and unlock it, that I expected but he didn't. He just barged right in.  
>"MIIIIIIITTTTCCCCHHH! WE'RE HOME!" He screeched.<p>

"Yeah biggums." Mitch walked out from somewhere and looked at me. "Woah, Jerome, who's this bootyful girl?" I blushed. I held out my hand for Mitch.

"I'm Jerome's new sister, Mitchell."

"Hey, don't call me that. I'm just Mitch. So what's your name?"  
>"Mitch, don't think of any funny business," Jerome butted in.<p>

"Yes Jerome." Mitch winked at me. I smiled back.

"My name is August. August Aceti? Whats my middle name Jerome?"

"Uhh.. I dunno." I glared at him.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you August." I smiled.

"You too Mitch. See ya dood." I turned to Jerome. "So where's my room? I wanna see."

"Woah hold on August, stop being in a rush. Too quick for pap bac."

"Okay. But you're not pap bac though. You're bro bacca."

"Well.. lezgo!" He grabbed my arm and started running down the hall. We stopped in front of a plain white door. "You're gonna have to decorate it like Mitch and I did to ours." He stepped back and I turned around and there was Jerome's door acrossed mine. It had all the things he liked. The door had his name across it and the door was painted blue.

"I like your door. It's you." I poked his arm.

"Yeah. Now go. Enter." I put my hand on the door knob and entered my room. It was amazing. Just the way I like it. The walls are an aquamarine color and the floor is wooden. A queen bed sits in the corner of the room against the wall with a lime green and white blanket. Against the other wall is a computer with a desk and recording equipment. Also in the room was a light oak wood dresser which was empty. Next to that was a full body mirror, which I guess had a closet behind it. I spun around and smile at Jerome and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Jerome, you're the best brother in the world." I squeezed him tighter and let go. I never got to have a brother in my life so this moment for me was amazing.

"I'll let you settle and unpack for a while. Do you want anything for dinner?"

"Prizza."

"Hokeyp. I'll see you soon August." I turned around and brought my suitcase with me into my new or first bedroom and started to unpack. I started with my posters and trophies...  
>-Time Skip Cuz Unpacking Is Boring-<p>

I step back from my work on my room and it doesn't look half bad. I made a bet with myself to try to keep it clean but probably won't happen. I sat down on my newly made bed and just smiled. I never knew that I would become Jerome's sister. I really hope Jackie is doing fine at the orphanage. Speaking of that I promisses her I would skype her when I got home. Let's see how to do this..

I started the computer up after I got up from my bed and sat down in the chair. I opened up skype and logged in, since we both already made one at the orphanage. It pulled up the main screen and noticed some of my friends from school are online too, but I needed to focus on Jackie at this moment. I clicked on her profile and clicked the call button. She picked up after 3 rings.

"Heyo, August how is la casa de Jerome?"

"It's not just la casa de Jerome it's la case de Merome. Mitch is also here to and yeah." I started blushing. Jackie knows how much I like him.

"Anyway. So how is it? I can't wait until I get outta here."

"Yeah. So far it's nice but I still miss you."

"Aww August, I miss you too. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I have an idea." I smirked at her and she gave me a confused look. "Sing."

"But what?"

"Kelly Clarkson, My Life Would Suck Without You."

She smirked at me and nodded her head. (PLAY IT NOW)

(Bold-August Italic-Jackie Both-both)

**Guess this means you're sorry**  
><strong>You're standing at my door<strong>  
><em>Guess this means you take back<em>  
><em>All you said before<em>  
><strong>Like how much you wanted<strong>  
><strong>Anyone but me<strong>  
><em>Said you'd never come back<em>  
><em>But here you are again<em>  
><strong>'Cause we belong together now, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em><strong>And honestly<strong>_  
><em><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>_  
><em>Maybe I was stupid<em>  
><em>For telling you goodbye<em>  
><strong>Maybe I was wrong<strong>  
><strong>For tryin' to pick a fight<strong>  
><em>I know that I've got issues<em>  
><em>But you're pretty messed up too<em>  
><strong>Either way I found out I'm nothing without you<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we belong together now, yeah<strong>  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em>You got a piece of me<em>  
><em><strong>And honestly<strong>_  
><em><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>_  
><em>Being with you is so dysfunctional<em>  
><em>I really shouldn't miss you<em>  
><strong>But I can't let you go<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah<strong>  
><em>'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><strong>You got a piece of me<strong>  
><em><strong>And honestly<strong>_  
><em><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>_  
><em>'Cause we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)<em>  
><em>Forever united here somehow, yeah<em>  
><em><strong>You got a piece of me and honestly<strong>_  
><em><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey what's going on doods it's BajanCanadian_Bae here! I'm sorry I've haven't posted anything for a while. Writer's block is hard to controll. I don't have much to say but my life is compicated so it might be a little until the next chapter. Well, I'll see you doods later- in the next chaper. Bai! **

_**Chapter 5; Education and Stuff  
><strong>__ Jerome's POV_

I come home from the pizza place with 2 large pizza. I put the pizza on the table and go down the hall to hear an angel singing. Was that August? She's amazing. She should sing more. I listen more closely and hear 2 girls voices. Who was the other girl? I wait until they finish and knock on the door.  
>"Come in!" August yells. I open up the door and saw she was on skype talking to familiar girl.<br>"Oh hey Jerome," August spins around in her chair.  
>"Pizza's here." I stutter out. I smiled at her and glance at the girl on the screen. "Who's this?" I say pointing to the monitor.<br>"Oh umm. She's my friend from the orphanage. The only friend I had there. You met her though. It's Jackie."  
>"Oh, umm, yeah. Hi Jackie." I smiled and waved at her. She blushed at me and waved.<br>"I'll be down a little later Jerome to get prizza."  
>"Okay." I walked out of her room and closed the door.<p>

August's POV

After he left Jackie and I kept talking. We just talked about random things. Around 7ish we went our separate ways. I left my room and went to the kitchen and found a slice of pizza left. I stomped out of the kitchen and went to the livingroom where Jerome and Mitch were playing on the Xbox. I walked up and stood in front of their way of the tv.  
>"Hey! You made me die!" Jerome yelled.<br>"And me!" Mitch added.  
>"Well you wouldn't have just died if you would leave more prizza next time!" I stormed off and back into the kitchen I go. I guess I get cereal for dinner but I won't complain.<br>**-Time Skip Cuz Whateva; To Morning or Tomorrow which is Monday-**  
>I wake up to yelling. What the hell? I sit up from my bed and see Jerome in my room. "Jerome, why are you waking me up so early?!"<br>"You're going to school today!"  
>"Ugh, really? Do I have to?"<br>"Yes, now get your lazy butt out off bed and get ready!" I left my room and I sighed. Here we go again with school. I wonder where I'm going.  
>I get up out of my warm bed and into the freezing morning air and jump into the shower. I needed to clean off from all the hugging and stuff.<br>After I got done, I threw on one of my favorite outfits, a grey tee that says in black "Too Cool For School" on it, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a light brown pair of combat boots and a Cashmere beanie. I left my hair down and grabbed some jewelry, an infinity necklace, some Leather Bracelet and my favorite part of the outfit my nerd glasses. They are so cute. I don't use them to see but they come in handy for outfits.  
>I grab my old backpack from when I went to school at the orphanage and left my room. I went to the kitchen and met Jerome cooking breakfast. "Hi Jerome."<br>"Hey. Want some bacon and eggs?"  
>"Yeah. Bacon is my life." Jerome chuckles. I hear something behind me. I spin around and I see a Mitch sneaking up on me.<br>"What do you think you're doing Mitch? Trying to scare me dood?"  
>"Aww, you caught me." I laughed.<br>"No one can scare me. I'm unscaredable. Don't. Even. Try." I point at him. "Now excuse me, I have bacon to eat."  
>"Okay, princess." I snickered.<br>"Totally, I am a princess." I said sarcastically. I love sarcasm. People who are funny are amazing. I sat down at the island and grabbed my food and ate. Mitch sat to my right while Jerome cook. I have to say, he makes some good bacon. I've never met people who could make bacon so perfectly.  
>After we finished breakfast Jerome drove me to a school. I didn't know where he was going but he took me somewhere. We pulled up to a school, Jersey High School. Never been here before.<br>"Have a good day August. Don't get into trouble or anything."  
>"No promises Jerome." I give him a hug and opened the car door. I got out and closed the door and waved him goodbye. He drove off and I walked into the doors of school and went to the main office. I am going to be very confused where everything is. I step thru the doors and people look at me.<br>"Uh, hello. I'm new. My name is August Aceti. 12th grade. My brother, Jerome Aceti has enrolled me here for education."  
>"Oh, yes. I remember. Hold on."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's going on doods, it's Liv or BajanCanadian_Bae here! Yes, I know I said I wouldn't be back for a while but it's almost Thanksgiving Break and school is just getting easier for now, Just for when it gets close to Vacations. Umm, I don't really have any news besides that I'm officialy calling myself Liv instead of Olivia. It's just easier to say and I'm not that girly anymore so yeah. Well that's it for today. I'll see you doods later- in the next chapter. Bai!**

_**Chapter 6- Trouble with**_ **_School _**_  
>A<em>_ugust's POV_

I waited for the teacher to come back with my class schedule and locker number. It's been a few minutes and she returns. She hands me a white piece of paper which I assumed to be my schedule and locker number. "Thanks." I walk out of the office and read the sheet of paper.

_August Aceti Grade 12_ _  
><em>_Homeroom Teacher: Ms. Sunway_ _  
><em>_Locker number: 183_

That's all I wanted right now, my locker number. I walk threw a very busy hallway and try to shove myself threw. I see number 180 and kept going. I spotted it and organized my locker. I put the white sheet of paper on the inside of my door hanging from a magnet. After everything was completed in my locker, I took a peek at what class I has first block. Of course, I would have to have Algebra II first, Ugh, I collected my binder and bag and slammed my locker closed.

I put my back to my locker and just stayed there. It didn't feel right being here. I felt my eyes start to water and I hug my binder closer to me. I don't belong here. I sigh and try to get to my class. I look down at the floor but bump into everyone. I don't want to be here. I don't feel safe. I feel safe with Jerome, Mitch and Jackie. I miss them already. No one is the same as them.

· · · · ·

I finally made my way thru the day, but it was not nice. I got pushed, beaten and yelled at today. I've never felt this much hate in my life. I sit by myself at lunch and stay silent during the classes. No one notices the silent, quiet girl. I knew I didn't feel right here.

The last bell of the day rings and I try to rush out of school quick before the jocks try and shove me around. They hate me. I don't have any friends here because I'm the shy new girl. I've never really been shy before but this school makes me shy.

I fight my way threw the school doors and wait on the curb for Jerome to pick me up. I could skateboard to school but that would mean I have to wake up earlier than normal. I am not a morning person. I could also get my drivers license too. But I enjoy riding with Jerome in the morning. Maybe even Mitch could bring me to school too.

I sit and wait for them to pick me up. I open my phone up and check the time, 3:04. Hopefully they didn't forget about me. I check my social media sites and stay silent with no expression on my face. I look up and see people leaving. I sigh. Nothing is right here.

I look at my phone again, 3:18. No one is coming to get me. I open up Jerome's contact. My thumb hovers over the call button until I hear a "Hey!" I look up and see a familiar car and see Mitch's face from the window. I jump up from the tar ground and jump in the car.

"Sorry that we didn't come get you sooner. Jerome was recording a video and so I had to come get you."

"It's fine." I look out of the window and watch the outdoors pass by.

"You don't seem okay. Are you sure?"

I sigh. "Yes. I'm fine Mitch." I look from the window at him and he glances from the road to me then smiles at me. I smile back. Mitch, you don't know how much you make me happy.

"How was school?"

"Just same old boring school. That's it. But I did miss you guys."

"That's cool. So any problems or anything?"

I roll my eyes. "Mitch. Stop being so over protective." I punch him in the sholder.

"Fine dood."

"Tanks dood. Now that I am Princess of Power Moves, I must demand #Merome." He just stayed silent and drove home.

We got home and I went straight to my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now besides Jackie. I jumped into my computer chair and started up the computer. I opened up skype and saw Jackie had called me multiple times today. Woops. I forgot to tell her I have school again. I call her skype and she picks up immediately.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL DAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Umm.. I forgot to tell you-"

"TELL ME WHAT?"

"Just Calm Down Jackie. I've been in school today. Jerome told me this morning and I didn't have time to tell you."

"Oh. Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine but I have stuff to tell you."

"Okay, go on."

"I don't like that school, it doesn't feel right there. I missed you, Jerome and Mitch. That school made me shy and you know I'm never shy. The jocks hate me and so does everyone else. I don't have one friend there. Normally everyone loves the new girl, but I'm just a loser." I felt my eyes water. I held back the tears.

"August, you're not a loser, they just don't know the real August yet. They will love the real August that I know. Soon you'll have friends and maybe a boyfriend."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts about it. You just have to get use to the school and let yourself adjust to the new surrounding."

"Okay Jackie. I need to go."

"Bai biggums."

"Bai." After that I clicked end call and spun around to face my room. What am I going to do with myself?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's going on doods, it's Liv or BajanCanadian_Bae here! I'm very board so I decided to actually update this today. No new news so I'll just go... But plz give me some comments, I need some criticism. I see ya doods later- in the next chapter, Bai!  
><strong>**_Chapter 7- Friendships are born!  
><em>**_August's POV_

Back to school today. I never figured out what to do but I just will just go with what I have. I got up around 7 ish and used the shower. I threw on some dark blue jeans, one of my favorite shirts- a Kawaii Panda Sweatshirt and my light brown Uggs. I felt layed back again today. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail. I grab my bag and head out to the living room.  
>I sneak to the living room and fine Mitch sitting on the couch. I decide to scare him for yesterday. I quietly go over to the couch and duck down behind it. I spot Jerome coming from his room and told him to be quiet. He got the message and went to the kitchen. I jump out from the couch and scare a not Mitch? I look around and someone scares me.<br>"HA! YOU SAID YOU WERE UNSCAREDABLE! BUT YOU'RE WRONG! I GOT YA!" I look up from where I was sitting on the floor, because I fell on my butt, I see that Mitch did do it.  
>"You are a butt, you know that Mitch."<br>"Yesh dood, I know that. But I scared you so ha!" I look at him and got up off my butt. I watch as he does his victory dance and I just walk away. I go to the kitchen and find Jerome making pancakes.  
>"Making breakfast again? Maybe I didn't want pancakes this morning." He turns and looks at me with sad eyes. I look at him longer and grabbed the spatula out of his hands before he burnt the pancakes.<br>"You were gonna burn the pancakes!"  
>"You said you didn't want pancakes though."<br>"Sometimes people lie Jerome, I was joking."  
><strong> -Time Skip Cuz I'm Bored-<br>** I got dropped off at school and today felt better. I walk into the school normally and head to class. I didn't mind being unpopular because it meant more time with my family. I find my class and sit in the corner and find my drawing notebook. I love to draw in my free time. I skim all of my successful drawings from my past. I opened up a fresh page to draw on and let my mind flow to the page.  
>The first bell rings and the teacher starts talking. I put my drawing notebook back into my bag and listen to the teachers blab. I didn't really care for this teacher but sometimes listening is a good thing. I start to doze off in my own world. I realized my birthday is next week. What am I gonna do for my 18th birthday. I think of all the things I could do. All I wanted for a present was to spend time with my Jerome and Mitch, but more Mitch. I knew him from before I got adopted but I that was just his internet personality. I wonder what he's like behind the camera.<br>"Miss. Aceti. Excuse me but its time to go." Wow, I was thinking that long. I pick up my stuff and head out. Time for more stupid classes.  
>Walking down the hallway is not a hassle for me because no one really notices me. Even though I'm the new kid, everyone avoids me. I dodge the people in the hallway the best I can. I walk into my second class and pull my drawing pad out again. It's the best way I can beat the time. I continue my sketch from the other block. I spot people coming in from the door out of the corner of my eye. A girl comes in shyly and sits in front of me. I look up at her and smile. I feel as she needs a friend. I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around.<br>"Hi. Umm, my name is August and I really love drawing."  
>"My name is Electra. It's very nice to meet you August." She smiled at me. I smiled back in a friendly way. Electra seems perky and fun to hang with. Electra is wearing a sky blue long sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and brown boots along with a lightning bolt necklace. She has her brown hair in a ponytail.<br>"So, what's your favorite hobby?"  
>"It's Minecraft. I play it everyday I get home. I also post videos to on Youtube." I looked at her surprised. I never knew a girl like her would play minecraft.<br>"Minecraft you say? I love that game! So whats your minecraft and YouTube name?"  
>"They're both GamerRose. I don't know how I got that name but it's mine now. Plus I have 1 million subs on YouTube." I was shocked. I've never heard of her before and she has that many subs.<br>"Maybe I could help you get more." I winked at her. No one knew I was Jerome's sister and that I knew Mitch also.  
>"Oh cool. Maybe I could come over today. I only live with my mom but she's never home because she has many jobs. I never really knew my dad. But I have my 1 million friends and you now." I smile. I was happy I finally have a friend.<br>"Anytime you wanna. Just to warn you before you come over. I have a while bacc and benj living with me." She looks so surprised.  
>"You. Live. With. Mitch. And. Jerome?.. Oh mah god. August why didn't you tell meh!"<br>"You're my first friend here Ellie. You should know."  
>"Really? Thanks August."<br>"I'll tell you more later. It's time for class." I point to the teacher.  
><strong>-Time skip to when they're leavin school-<br>** The final bell rang for my class and everyone rushed out of the school. I walked down the hallways fast but not running. I got outside and waited for Electra. I stood near the entrance of the school looking for her backpack and clothing. I waited for a while and she finally came.  
>"Hey Ellie!" I waved to her.<br>"Hi. You ready?"  
>"Sure am." I did Jerome's signature slurping noise. She giggled. We walked out and I spotted Jerome's car this time.<br>"Hey biggums. Who'd dis?" Jerome asked as Electra and I got in the car.  
>"This is my new friend Electra. Electra, Jerome. Jerome, Electra." They shook hands and I smiled. I finally got a new friend today. Jackie was right.<br>"Nice to meet you Electra. So I guess today went better August? Mitch told me bout yesterday. You didn't seem amused."  
>"Yeah. Come on we gotta get home!" The ride home wasn't silent like yesterday was. Electra and I talked a lot. I really hope Jerome didn't listen. There was some gucci stuff she talked about. She really likes Jason or MinecraftUniverse.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey whats going on doods, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a very long time. I've been busy with school and what not. Umm... I would have to say that I'll possibly update every weekend but it's gonna be hard. Also, I beleive I have over 1K views on this ff, cuz I post it here and on Wattpad so yeah. It seems lots of people like this story or its just the same people over and over again.. Anyway, I should go Bai doods!**

**_Chapter 8- Pranks, MC and YT  
><em>**_August's POV_

The second Jerome pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the car with my bag and ran inside with Electra trailing me. We barged into the house and ran upstairs. We got to the top of the stairs and I turned around and I signaled Electa to be quiet. We snuck down the hallway until we reached Mitch's door. It sounded like he was recording, but i'm not sure what or who with. I tapped the door open with one finger so he wouldn't know we were here. I tip-toed into his room and Electra right behind me. I snuck up behind his chair and looked at his screens. He was in a skype call with Jason, Preston and Adam. They are playing some parkour map. I've never really noticed how they recorded before. It looked really fun. Maybe I should try and make myself a minecraft and youtube account, so I could record with them.  
>I turn to Electra which is at the door and I motioned her over. <em>Look who he's recording with.<em> I mouthed to her. She nodded and we just stood there watching them play. It looked like so much fun.  
>A little while after they stopped recording and that was our cue. I had a plan to get him back. Electra came back just in time with a plate full of whipped cream. Yup, that was our plan, a plate full of whipped cream.<br>The boys sayed into their group call after they stopped their recordings. Everyone had turned on their face cams except for Mitch right then. A couple seconds later Mitch turns on his face cam, and doesn't notice us.  
>"Mitch?" the boys ask.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Why are there two girls behind you?"<br>"Wait What-?" That was our cue. Electra handed me the plate full of whipped cream and I put it in his face. I don't think he knew what was coming. Electra and I started laughing and then the boys laughed along with us. Mitch turned around and looked at us. I stopped laughing right then. I grabbed Electra's arm and ran out of there like a bullet. We ran to my room and slammed the door.  
>Electra jumped on my bed while I listened behind my door. "AUGUST! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"" I started to smirk and then there was a knock at the door. I debated if I should get it or not. It could be either Jerome or Mitch behind it. I took the chance and opened it, but I shouldn't have.<br>"Hi August. Wanna play a game?" Mitch said in a really creepy voice. I stood there staring at him for a couple seconds. I didn't move at all. I wanted to run down the call but I knew Mitch would catch me.  
>"What kind of game?" I asked with no expression on my face.<br>"A. Game." He said again in that really creepy voice.  
>"How about no." Then I just slammed the door but he caught the door with his foot.<br>"Ay, not so fast."  
>"Oh, come on. What do want with me?"<br>"Stop fooling around August. I know your little plan," He smirked.  
>"Oh do you?" I said smirking back.<br>"Yeah, but now your little gig is over." He came closer and I squeezed out of there and ran down the hall, down the stairs and into Jerome. I bumped into him and landed on my butt, again.  
>"Hey…." I said still sitting on the floor looking at Jerome. I heard footsteps come up behind me.<br>"August. You can't get away from me you know." I heard Mitch say from behind me. I didn't want to see his face behind me so I kept looking a Jerome. He had a very confused face on.  
>"Mitch. What's going on here?" Jerome asks with a confused tone and face.<br>"Uh… August, care to explain?"  
>I got up off my butt and walked behind Mitch. I turned to face them. "Nope, all you g." I patted Mitch's back and walked back upstairs and to my room. I find Electra on the bed, where I left her.<br>"Oh, good you're back. I thought he caught you. But I was getting bored. So what now?" Electra asks while standing up off the bed. I thought for a moment.  
>"How about you help me set up a minecraft and youtube account!" She smiled and nodded her head. We went over to my computer and started it up. I opened up two tabs. One of the minecraft website and the other of youtube.<br>"So have you thought about your name?"  
>"Actually no I haven't. Thats why I have you, to help come up with a minecraft and youtube name." She nodded her head and we filled in all the information. It was down to the name. Electra was laying down on my bed, hanging off the edge, upside down, rambling off names for me. I was doing the same but in the computer chair and not upside down.<br>"Uh, how about- oh, umm.. no. Oh, nevermind."  
>"Ooooh. I got one!"<br>"What is it?" asked Electra sitting up from her position.  
>"BaccaSistaGamez." She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I spun around to face the computer and typed it in. I really loved that name. It fit me very well.<br>"So what do you wanna do know?" Electra asked from behind me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Should we go back and check on Mitch?"  
>"Yeah I guess." I got up from the computer and opened my door. I peeked out to make sure we weren't gonna get ninja'd. "Coast is clear." I opened up the door all the way and Electra and I casually walked out of my room. We walked past Mitch's room and he wasn't in there. Then we walked past Jerome's room, no one. I snuck down the stairs and I heard Mitch and Jerome talking. I couldn't make out what the conversation was about but I knew they were talking.<br>Electra and I walked behind the boys and I tapped Jerome on the shoulder. He jumped a little and turned around.  
>"Hey guys."<br>"Hey. So what was up with you and Mitch? Care to explain?" I gulped.  
>"I- uh. Well I wanted to get payback for this morning. We snuck into his room and saw that he was recording so we stayed super quiet. We did and waited till he was done recording. I told Electra to get me a plate full or whipped cream and she did. They finished up recording and they all turned on their face cams and Mitch did a little after. Electra came back a little before he did and then the boys saw us behind Mitch and told him. Then I smacked him in the face with the whipped cream, and we ran." I stood there frozen like a statue and Jerome smirked at me.<br>"GG Mitch!" Jerome high fives me like I just got an award. I stand there and smile.  
>"I have other news too." Everyone becomes quiet and turns to me. Electra already knew about it.<br>"I made a youtube and minecraft acount." Everyone cheers. "Now I can record with you guys!" Jerome smiles and hugs me.  
>My life is complete now. All I need now is some <em>love<em>.


End file.
